Gundam Build Fighters Try: All or Nothing
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: Aiming for the world stage, three teams from three countries will journey through trials and tribulations in order to reach their goal... the World Championship! Self-Insert Fic AWAY !


**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by us**

"Talking"

" _Radio_ "

' _Thinking_ '

" **Announcer** "

Chapter One: Aiming for the World

 _ **Edmonton, Alberta, Canada**_

 _ **Edmonton International Airport**_

A twenty something year old man yawned as he scratched at his stubble as he sat on a chair in the airport Terminal, if standing he'd come in about 5'11" with messy dark brown hair and sharp brown eyes behind a pair of glasses, wearing a white 'I am Canadian' T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, holding a pair of signs, one saying 'Ron Pinkerton' while the other said 'Kaiya Taylor'. "Man they just had to go for the early flights didn't they?" he muttered to himself as he eyed the growing crowd of disembarking passengers. "Man, Flights from the East are always so packed, then again, most people will just drive if going out to BC… still, glad they chose to come out here and participate in the tourney out here rather than going to them."

A man with military-esque cut brown-blonde hair wearing a pair of track pants, a wife-beater and a light button-up shirt carrying a backpack and a pair of duffel bags approached the man, taking his earbuds out as he did so. "Hoi, you're Johnson, ne?"

"Pinkerton, I know you don't sound like that, and don't butcher my last name like that," Thomas Johnston replied with a small glare. "Don't I get _some_ respect as team captain, not to mention provider of roof?"

"First time we're meeting outside of the internet. Besides, you could've been someone else. It's a pleasure to meet you in real life, though. I think I hear someone crying."

Tom raised an eyebrow and looked around. "You mean literally or figuratively?" he asked. "Cause I see three different kids having temper tantrums."

"Figuratively: the enemy just realized that with two of the most crazy people on the planet teamed up, they don't stand a chance in hell!" Ron cracked an almost Joker-like grin at the end of that.

"Ah, right, that one, just wait till Kaiya shows up," Tom informed with a grin. "While not exactly our brand of crazy, she can hold her own alright, not to mention she's _scary_ good at building Gunpla."

"Ok, then where in the holy name of hell is the lady? We've got a LOT of work to do and not much time before the tourney begins. We're going to need to get ourselves used to flying with one another."

"Well maybe if you turn around and get introductions out of the way we can get this done," an annoyed feminine voice called out from behind. "Seriously, did you need the sign for me Tom, we've met before."

Tom shrugged with an easy grin to the dusky skinned woman that stood behind Ron, coming in at just shy of 5'8" with dark green eyes and blue streaked brown hair, she was wearing a black tank top under a midriff cut jean jacket with a pair of jeans tucked into runners, hoisting a bag over her shoulder. "What can I say, Kaiya, I enjoy the airport stereotype."

Kaiya Taylor sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "You better hope this homemade beer is as good as you say then," she said crossly. "Cause coming out here from New Brunswick is not fun."

Tom grinned in response. "Right right, Ron, meet the Team's Gunpla Builder, Kaiya Taylor," Tom said, gesturing to the girl. "Kaiya, meet the Team Strategist, Ronald Pinkerton."

Kaiya looked him over. "You as crazy as they say?" she asked curiously.

The massive 22 year old man turned his gaze to her, then smiled in a way that began to creep her out. "I can deal with time travel crap that confuses everyone, am able to deal with ways to enter an alternate timeline that makes lesser men lose their marbles and I usually have issues talking to myself. Crazy is an understatement!"

Kaiya raised an eyebrow. "Ah, so you're the 'talking with fairies crazy' right," she said as if stumbling upon a revelation.

"More like I might have multiple personalities that all get along, but want constant conversation. Besides, to come up with my shit, you'd need to be a LITTLE unstable. Asperger's doesn't help matters. But enough about me; let's get going."

The other two nodded as Tom stood up. "In advance I apologies, I only have my pickup, and well… kinda cramped, no back seats for it," he explained as he led them out of the airport Terminal. "Also, Kaiya, I do have the Gunpla you wanted me to get at home, so we can get started when we get there."

"I'll sit my ass in the cargo area, then. Used to do it with my dad's old pickup when we needed to get somewhere with more than two people. Makes me wish for those days again, before everything went to shit."

"What you call shit some people call progress," Kaiya commented. "Plus sitting in the back _is_ illegal in the city, _especially_ Edmonton where it's half Highways."

"Was talking about my parent's marriage going to shit."

"Whoops."

"Just give me directions to the place: I can walk." Both stared at him. "What? I'm good for long-distance walking. I do it all the time back home."

"Ron, while I do live here on the East End, it's _well_ over a hundred klicks to my place, you are not factoring how sprawled out Edmonton is, nor how far out the airport is," Tom said in a deadpan as they came up to a black pickup. "Just get in, I hope you don't mind the middle seat, Kaiya."

The woman shrugged in response. "I can live," she informed. "Me, my overweight dad, and _super_ overweight mom fitted into a truck like this."

Ron walked over to the passenger-side door, waiting for Tom to unlock it before opening it for Kaiya. "Ladies first."

Kaiya rolled her eyes. "Chauvinist," she muttered before climbing in and buckling herself up.

"More like 'trying to be polite'. I wasn't raised to be an asshole. Besides, I got to the door first, so I figured 'be nice to the lady and open the door for her'."

"Ah, a logical chauvinist, that's new," Kaiya commented, a grin spreading on her lips. "Good to see one for a change."

"Funny." The trio entered the pickup, buckling up for the long ride to Tom's home. "I know you know what you're doing, but common courtesy's kinda ingrained in me brain. Open a door for a lady, even if she's perfectly capable. But we're probably going to disagree on that point, aren't we?"

Kaiya let out a barking laugh as Tom started the truck up and got it moving. "I was just yanking your chain man!" she announced. "Oh man, it never get's old."

"Fuck, I HATE it when people do that. So, Ryu, what's the plan for when we get to your place?"

"We're getting to work on our Gunpla's for the tournament," he informed. "Kaiya here has all the tools for some custom work, plus a few custom made weapons that I know you'd like, I also managed to get the Gunplas you wanted, so all we really need to do is assemble and modify."

"So the only real thing we need to do is get them assembled and make our victory speech for the end of the tournament. This is going to be fun, in more ways then one!"

Tom snorted. "No need to worry about the speech," he commented. "'We Rule, you suck' simple as that."

Ron shrugged before settling in for the long ride. "Anyone mind if I pull out a book while we're en route? Never ridden a hundred kilometers outside of a bus before, and the last thing we need is me falling asleep."

"Go ahead," Tom said as he looked ahead. "Looks like the roads are backed up again," he muttered as he reached over and turned on the radio. "Hope you guys don't mind rock."

"Favorite radio station's rock back home." Ron pulled out the only bag he carried into the cab before pulling out a massive book titled Warplanes of the Third Reich. "No matter how many times I read this, it never gets old."

Kaiya snorted. "Bah, give me tech manuals any day," she countered. "I can actually use those in day to day."

Ron simply dove into the book's pages, becoming more or less dead to the world. Other than an occasional page flip, the only thing he really did was breathe and blink. It was rather creepy.

"Well damn that's creepy," Kaiya muttered. "So, any names to look out for this year?"

"Well, looks like a team called the 'Edmonton Fighters' is the favorite to win this year, they have sponsor backing," Tom said. "Saw them having a few Exhibition matches, they'll be a tough customer to beat, not only do they got the money and tech from the sponsors, but, the members are damn good as well."

Kaiya nodded as she hummed in thought. "Would be helpful if we could get some sponsorship of our own, any luck with your job?" she asked.

Tom shrugged. "Only if we win the local tournament," he informed. "And that's a maybe, not many Gunpla Enthusiasts use chainsaws."

Kaiya chuckled. "Although that does give me an idea for a Gunpla," she said. "Gundam Stihl, cutting competition down to size with Chainsaws."

Tom laughed in agreement. "Tell me about it," he said. "But, I'll ask again when we win the local tournament."

"Right," Kaiya agreed as she reclined back as best she could. "Well, this should be interesting."

"To say the least," Tom agreed.

 _ **Later, Tom's Apartment**_

"Welcome to Casa de Johnston," Tom announced as they entered into his three bedroom, tenth floor apartment. "Got a bed for each of you, nothing spectacular, but it's better than sleeping on the floor."

"It's good. Anyone mind if I make anything for you tomorrow morning?"

"What, you cook, too?" Kaiya asked in skeptical surprise.

"I am VERY good at making food. My pancakes are to die for."

"Go ahead," Tom said as he moved into the living room where a computer desk was set up along with a T.V and several gaming consoles. "Make yourselves at home."

Ron placed his bags in one of the rooms. "We've got MS to make in a few days. I've got a few designs in my head already, but I need to know what parts we've got before we get to that."

"Alright, so I ordered half of this stuff in from Japan, local stores aren't all that good for selection," Tom explained. "Kaiya, managed to get that Wild Dagger you wanted, Ron, here's the Freedom, and for myself the Jesta."

"Personally, I brought a whole bunch of custom parts and weapons, and a lot of it I can use to help mix and match parts as needed," Kaiya explained. "I managed to create the modified Beam Magnums you wanted, Tom, handheld revolvers now, not as much range, but that's to be expected."

"Goody." Ron pulled out a pair of pencils and a sheet of paper, sketching out a rough idea for the modifications to the Freedom. "Remember the Unicorn?"

"Who doesn't?"

"You could never disarm it using a beam saber to hack the gun in half thanks to those beam tonfas. I'll be adding those to the frame, along with mounting the FA-Uni's right shield/beam gatling to the right arm."

Kaiya hummed as she looked it over. "Yeah, I think I can make those modification," she informed. "Just need parts from the Unicorn for it."

"Take a look, and take your pick," Tom announced, gesturing over to a wall were several shelves were standing with a series of Gunpla on them. "Go ahead and cannibalize them if you need to."

Ron grabbed a Unicorn, smiling like a loon. "Anyone for missile spamming, or should I set up another MS for that?"

"I don't think we'll need it," Tom commented as he opened up the case for the Jesta. "But if you feel so strongly about it I won't stop you, I'll be providing long-range fire support."

"My Wild Dagger is going to be mostly specced for close combat," Kaiya informed. "Going to need to add in extra Verniers for space combat."

Ron sketched a rough outline of the Freedom, then began adding things to the frame. missile pods, armor and thruster units were just some of it. "You're making a full armor Freedom?" Kaiya asked curiously

"To a degree. This is the endgame version of the MS I'll be using. Some of the armor will be added prior to the semi-finals, if we're allowed." he put on a pair of Seravee-type GN bazookas to replace the beam rifle, adding more firepower to an already overpowered machine.

"We're allowed to change our units between matches, just not during it," Tom said as he began to work on clipping the pieces out. "Let's just they don't throw curve balls like a foot race or something at us."

"God, that just sounds stupid." Ron began carefully unpacking the Freedom and Unicorn, attempting to not make a complete mess of things. He put the sheet on the floor, grabbing a pair of cutters before carefully removing the parts. "First time making a Gunpla, though. Praying I don't make any mistakes."

"That's what I'm here for," Kaiya informed as she got to work on the Wild Dagger. "And yes, they have put in races before, they've also done things like random weapons where you can get anything from a Buster Rifle, to a croquet mallet."

Ron said nothing, his face being the only sign of how stupid that sounded before he put his earbuds in and turned on his Mp3 player. "Hell March, anyone?"

"Go right ahead," Tom said as he finished clipping the pieces out and started sanding the left over nubs.

"Nothing against it," Kaiya agreed.

The man turned on the music player, the sound of a remixed version of Command & Conquer: Red Alert's Hell March playing louder then probably necessary from the tiny speakers.

"How the hell aren't you deaf yet?"

Ron looked at Kaiya and smiled before continuing his work.

"Alright, who wants alcohol?" Tom asked as he stood up, heading for the kitchen.

"Fuck yeah!" Kaiya shouted out.

"Weak liver: I'd be drunk and passed out before the first glass."

"Alright, sissy soda for the sissy man," Tom announced teasingly, tossing Ron a coke before tossing Kaiya a bottle of homemade beer. "My old housemate's friend makes these, gives them to me for extremely cheap to."

Kaiya took a swig. "Nice," she said approvingly.

"Don't blame me for having my grandmother's liver." The weak-livered man put the finishing touches on the Freedom's torso before taking the Coke and opening it.

Tom chuckled as he pulled out a set of paints and began doing touch ups and customizing the paint job a bit. "My dead grandmother seems to have had a stronger liver than yours," he teased, taking a swig of his own beer. "Hm, can you pass me those armored plates you brought, Kaiya?"

"Here," Kaiya said passing them over. "Also, wrist mounted chainguns."

"Always awesome to have," Tom grinned.

"The ALEX would know." Ron began putting the Freedom's arms and legs together, taking parts from the Unicorn for the beam tonfas and the beam gatling shields. Fitting them and making them work with the Freedom would take some work, but it would be worth it for the look on the first poor dumbass to try and disarm his machine. "Do you have any Javelin kits?"

"Should have them, bottom of the shelf in the rubbermaid box," Tom said, pointing at a shelf. "Can you grab the cementing glue while you're in there?"

Ron got out of the chair, grabbing the box in question, first pulling out the glue in question before finding an RGM-122 Javelin kit. He planned to cannibalize it for the beam shield mounting, in lieu of the lightwave barriers used by the X19A Infinite Justice, X20A Strike Freedom, X42S Destiny and the X666S Legend. Besides, universally, UC trumped everything.

Tom used the glue to ensure the armored plates remained stable on the Jesta as he slowly began to assemble it, applying anti-beam coating to the joints and adding on a couple of verniers. "Pass the Rail/Beam Rifle please," he requested, getting said item.

Kaiya was working shockingly quickly, replacing the 'tail' of the Wild Dagger's MA mode with an Anti-ship sword and switching the normal Gatling Cannon for a beam version while using some weapons of the Gaia to improve its capabilities. "Slide that glue over."

"Here." Ron handed the glue over before beginning the complicated job of putting the HiMAT wings together. "Oh, fuck it. If you have an extra beer, I'll take it. I might as well use it for something."

"That being?"

"Knocking my ass out so I don't wake up in the middle of the night."

Tom snorted as he stood up and grabbed a beer for Ron. "It shouldn't knock you on your ass, but take it easy," he commented before getting to work on attaching the weapons to his Gunpla. "You have that I-Field Generator, Kaiya?"

"Right here," she assured passing it over.

"Perfect, that should be a surprise," Tom chuckling with a large grin. "What do you think of the beer, Ron?"

"I think I'll be out cold in about an hour. Not much of a beer fan, really: my experiences with the stuff have been soured by shit beers. but it's good."

"Well this is a homemade, so, it better be good," Tom commented, looking over to Kaiya who was just putting the finishing touches on her unit. "Well, damn you work fast."

"Damn straight," she returned. "This stuff is easy, you want to help, Ron?"

"Uh, sure." Ron tried to curse his great-grandmother's liver being passed on to him. but he loved her too much to even try. "Like I said, first time making a gunpla." He fumbled a part before it fell to the floor. "Damn it. This is why I don't drink."

Kaiya chuckled as she assisted him with putting it together. "Not bad for a first time, actually," she said. "You didn't cut any of the pieces in half so that's a win right there."

"I try. Not my first model, though." ron punched himself in the head. "I made a P-51 when I was 12."

"Nice," Kaiya said. "Alright, so… any other custom pieces you want?"

"That… magnum. Hand one over, please." Amused by Ron's inability to handle alcohol, Kaiya handed over a beam magnum revolver. "Rem'mber the Colt Pacemaker? The one with the huge ass barrel?"

"Could put a hole the size of my fist through concrete, yup," she agreed.

He slowly removed the barrel from the stock beam magnum from the unicorn kit, then tried to put it onto the magnum revolver. Tried, because his brain was dosed with alcohol to screw with his sight. Kaiya smacked him in the face to straighten him out a little before Ron put the barrel on the snub magnum. "Increases range, no decrease in firepower."

"Yeah, that is true, but it does make it a bit more awkward to handle, you want it for your Freedom?" she asked, giggling as he swayed.

"Yeah. I'm more of a mid-long range guy. I can do CBC, but not as well as some people I kno..." Ron's face met the table before a snore was heard.

"Holy shit, he wasn't kidding." Kaiya said in amazement.

Tom sighed before moving over to Ron and grunted as he hefted the large man up, throwing his arm over his shoulders to hold him up. "Come on you heavy bastard, time to get to bed."

Kaiya giggled as she shook her head and quickly began modifying a magnum for Ron. "Well, this'll be a fun tournament if nothing else," she said to herself with another amused giggle.

 _ **The Next Morning**_

Tom yawned as he stepped out of his room, wearing only a pair of blue jeans as he scratched his stubble. "Anyone up yet?" he called out through another yawn.

"In here." Tom exited his bedroom, seeing Ron in the kitchen. Mixing something in a bowl. "And here I was, hoping to have these done before either of you got up."

"Eh, I always wake up early, the question is, do I drag myself out of bed when I wake up," Tom said as he watched Ron cook.

"My brother is seemingly the same." He poured the batter into a pan, sprinkling a small dose of cinnamon into the raw batter as it cooked. "I'd've done something more fancy, but cinnamon pancakes will have to do for now."

Tom waved a hand in acknowledgement as he entered into the living room. "We finished up your Gunpla last night after you crashed," he informed as he started picking away at the mess that was in the room. "Hope you don't mind."

"I noticed, and I don't." He left the pancake to cook as he left the kitchen, heading for the finished product. The Freedom subtype was ready for one last step: painting. "Not sure what to make this mean bastard, though."

"Hm? You mean paint job or something else?" Tom asked, looking up at him.

"The paint job. I want it to scream 'intimidation' while somehow honoring the Gundams that came before. The Nu looked a lot like the Mk II in coloration."

"What about the Gundam Mk II Titan's Coloration?" Tom suggested.

"That works. But it'll have to wait." Ron got back to the pan, flipping the pancake over. "I made enough batter for six big ones. First two are yours."

"Sounds good," Tom said as he grabbed the pancakes and some syrup as a groggy looking Kaiya stumbled in.

"Coooffffeeeee," she droned out blearily.

"Oh, god! It's a zombie!" Ron yelled.

Kaiya glared at him for a second before smelling the buttery goodness that was his pancakes. Cloud nine was an understatement. "Give me my coffee and pancakes and I won't kick your ass for that comment," she growled menacingly, although it was somewhat put off by the fact that her hair stuck out around her like Einstein.

"All yours. Coffee is your problem, though: can't make the stuff."

"Got some Tim's grinds in the cupboard next to the fridge!" Tom called out.

"Thank sweet merciful mother," Kaiya groaned thankfully as she got to work on make herself a cup of coffee.

The second set of pancakes were all hers, and once her coffee was done and she was at the table, she dug into the pancakes.

"Alright the prelims for the tourney will be starting at noon," Tom informed as he pulled out a sheet. "The Teams have already been drawn and matched, our first opponent is a High School Gunpla club."

"This should be interesting. do we know what we're up against, MS-wise? A battle entered in ignorance is a battle lost, after all."

"From the looks of it they mostly seem to use straight build units," Tom explained. "And during the drawings one of the members was bragging about his Full Armor Unicorn."

"Well, only one thing I can say about them against us."

"That being?"

Ron smiled before beginning to sing. "Rape-rape-rape, rape-rape-rape, raping all the way! Oh, what fun it is to kick those asses all the way, hey!"

Kaiya turned to Tom. "So I take it he has dibs on the FA Unicorn then," she said plainly. "Should be interesting to watch."

"Oh you have _no_ idea how fun this is going to be," Tom assured with a grin.

"Finish them pancakes, and eat hearty, for today, we feast on schoolchildren's tears!"

Both raised an eyebrow before coming to the conclusion that Ron WAS crazy. A good crazy, but clearly crazy.

 _ **Rexall Place**_

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the Edmonton Gunpla Tournament!" An announcer called out over the speakers. "Today we will be doing the preliminary matches to find out who the top four teams are! Now, the rules for Gunpla battle are simple, each team has to consist of three members each using a mobile suit, however, large mobile armors must be piloted by all three team members, whereas two units that combine together, must be piloted by separate people!"

Tom sighed as he looked through the crowd of people tuning out the announcer as he looked around. "Hey," he called out to his teammates. "See those guys in the uniforms over there?"

"I see them. I take it they're the enemy team?"

"They're the sponsored team," Tom informed. "Wanna guess who their sponsor is? Bioware Canada."

"Well… shit… that's a lot of money available to them, then…" Kaiya muttered. "They probably also have access to 3D Printers."

"Money does not equal skill. Most would wish it so, but it doesn't. Think we can get their printers if they have any once we kick their asses?"

"Maybe, but… the real problem is they're the runner's up for last years Regionals," Tom commented. "Unlike many here, they're experienced, and now with better equipment, it'll be a toughie."

"We'll see about that." The trio approached the sign-in table, signing in for the tourney.

"Team Fenrir," Tom announced. "All present."

"Alright, you'll be in arena B and the fourth to fight," the official informed. "Good luck in the tournament."

"Thanks," Tom returned before leading his teammates to the designated arena. "Well, this should be fun to watch," he commented watching as two teams were already underway in their battle.

Ron began to study the match, trying to see anything he could exploit should they face them after kicking the sponsored team's asses. He had every confidence in their victory: money didn't equal skill, and Ron proved that by winning his local tourney with a GM III while everyone else had theoretically superior machines. Money just equalled good equipment, not skill.

Kaiya carefully watched the battles, making note of those who showed some decent skills and those who had some _seriously_ customized units, meaning there was more than just a paint job done to it, being careful to watch for anyone who could pose a challenge to them.

Soon enough, however. "And now we are onto the Fourth match, between Team Amodeus and Team Fenrir!" the announcer called out. "Fighters, take your places!"

Tom led the pair up to the arena where they took their places across from a bunch of… well… nerds, the only way they could be described, each holding a supposedly powerful Gunpla, a Full Armor Unicorn, a Hi-Nu Gundam and a Qan[T] Full Saber. " **Please, set your GP Base,** " the computer announced as it began warming up the Plavsky Particle Generator. " **Set your Gunpla, Damage set to B** " it called out, the teenagers across from Fenrir snickering at their supposedly weaker models. " **Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal.** "

Tom let out a relaxing breath as he held out his hands, the controls appearing beneath him as he did so. "Thomas Johnston, Jesta Custom," he announced.

"Kaiya Taylor, Wild Dagger Custom," Kaiya called out eagerly.

"Ronald Pinkerton, Apophis Freedom."

"Team Fenrir, bringing down the apocalypse!" Tom shouted out as their units launched.

" **Field 1: Space** " the computer announced as they came out into a space setting with several large asteroids around.

"Kaiya, can you deal with that Qan[T]?" Tom asked as they moved into position.

" _Easily!_ " Kaiya assured proudly. " _He doesn't stand a chance!_ "

"Alright, then that FA Unicorn is all yours Ron," Tom announced as he took up a rearguard position. "Hit them hard!"

The enemy team were busy trying to organize before they heard something. "…ine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE!"

"What the hell!?" the pilot of the FA Unicorn shouted shortly before he was drop kicked by Ron's Freedom. "Dammit, you'll pay for that!"

"Mine." Ron began beam spamming at the FA Unicorn, screaming at the top of his lungs. "TASTE THE RAINBOW, MOTHERFUCKERS!"

"That won't work on me!" The pilot shouted back as he activated the three shield unit's I-Fields, protecting him from the beam weapons as he blocked the railgun blasts. "Take this!" he shouted as he fire a massive volley of missiles and fired the Beam Magnum.

"Oh, trust me, brat, THAT was just the distraction."

"Wh-What the heck?" the pilot of the FA Unicorn gasped out loud as missile warnings resounded all throughout his cockpit. He threw the control spheres aside, causing his unit to dive out of the way of a salvo of missiles only for another salvo to impact against his armour, the resulting explosions leaving burn marks behind on the formerly pristine white paint. "Where the heck did those come from!?"

He didn't move in time to dodge the next salvo, one of which blew up right in between his boosters and tore open a hole in them. With a muffled curse, he hit the button to eject the sparking attachments and cleared the area before they detonated. "Fine then, NT-D activate!" he roared, causing the Unicorn's inner frame to begin emitting a green glow as the psychoframe came to life.

The shields on the FA Unicorn's arms and back immediately detached, and began floating around it even as the armour plating shifting and slid open to expose the psychoframe within. The machine quickly expanded outwards, becoming bigger until standing there before Ron's Freedom was the ominously glowing form of the Unicorn in its more powerful Newtype Destroyer mode.

"Ooh. I'm so fucking terrified. Bring it, fucker!" Ron retorted sarcastically, disdain for his opponent filling his voice.

The FA charged at the Freedom, which activated both of its' beam tonfas in response. "You don't stand a chance against the Unicorn!" the pilot shouted as the Freedom activated a pair of Beam Tonfas of its own clashing with the Unicorn, their respective thrusters burning as hard as they could in a struggle for dominance. "What!? The Freedom doesn't have Beam Tonfa's!"

"That's what you think, kiddie," Ron said, his grin widening as they pushed against one another sparks flashing from the beam sabers. " Here's a question for you: think your I-field can block beams fired INSIDE it?"

The pilot paled before remembering the Freedom's Ballaena plasma cannons. Which were quickly deployed from the HiMAT wings, folding over the Apophis' Freedom's shoulders, a glow lighting up the tips of the cannons as they charged.

"Oh… fuck," it was all that needed to be said as the cannon fired, obliterating the top of the FA Unicorn.

"And now that Chuckles the Ass Clown is out of the way, time to deal with the rest of your asses!"

A beam lanced out, cutting between Ron and the other two units who had been too shocked to move. "That's our job, Ron," Tom announced as he fired again, firing off rail blasts this time with the shoulder mounted weapon, targeting the Hi-Nu and drawing its attention. "You've had your fun, now it's our turn."

The Hi-Nu attempted to take on the Jesta, the thrusters on the back flaring to life as he charged forward, snapping off several quick shots with his beam rifle as he tried to the close the distance with the Jesta, but the super gundam was an unmodified version of the canon machine, while the Jesta was… well, it was not stock, point well proven as its own heavily upgraded thrusters flared to life, propelling the unit backwards from the supposedly superior Hi-Nu, keeping out of its reach.

Tom smirked at the controls as he moved away from the Hi-Nu as it attempted to chase him, firing his shoulder mounted rifle as he did so, randomly switching between physical and beam rounds, the pilot of the Hi-Nu managing to block or dodge them, the occasional round skimming against the armor leaving small gouges in its armor. "Come on, follow the little birdie now," he called out tauntingly as he dodged the Hi-Nu's Beam Rifle. "I mean, isn't your Hi-Nu supposed to be the most powerful? How have you not beaten my poor little Jesta yet?"

"Fuck you!" The Hi-Nu fired its' beam rifle at the Jesta, piercing the MS's Shoulder mounted Railgun/Beam Rifle, breaking through it's battery chamber, a small explosion triggering a larger one that took out the entire weapon, along with the shoulder plates of the Jesta, sending the unit tumbling for a bit into space before Tom recovered the unit. "You're without your weapon now!"

"Oh no!" Tom said overdramatically, the Jesta actually putting the back of his hand to its forehead. "Whatever will I do without my weapon?"

"Shut up, you son of a bitch!" The Hi-nu drew a beam saber, pushing the Hi-Nu's thrusters to their highest capacity as he charged, intending to stab the Jesta to death.

Tom smirked as he snatched a beam saber off of the Jesta's waist, clashing with the Hi-Nu. "Oh no, backed into such a corner," he drawled sarcastically, the Jesta's free hand dropping to the back of the unit's waist. "You'd think you'd hesitate after what happened to your partner."

The pilot growled as he pulled back swinging his beam sword at him again, seemingly ignoring his other weapons in favor of slashing the Jesta into pieces, Tom manipulating the Jesta into smoothly blocking every attack.

"Shall I list your mistakes?" Tom asked. "First was coming in arrogantly, second, bragging about your units," he ducked the Jesta under a swing and kicked the Hi-Nu in the mid section sending it back a bit. "Thirdly, you are not using that unit to it's full potential, fourthly, no imagination is put into a straight build, you're not really making it… yours," the pilot screamed at him as he came charging back in, the Jesta meeting the Hi-Nu dead on, shocking the pilot as the Jesta matched the thrust of the Hi-Nu. "Finally… assuming this is a stock Jesta!" he declared as he pulled out what looked to be a revolver magnum from the Jesta's back and placed it against the chest of the Hi-Nu. "Checkmate."

The shot pierced right through the cockpit of the Hi-Nu and straight into the power plant, causing a chain reaction that consumed the entire unit, destroying it, leaving only one machine left, the Gundam Qan[T].

"Come on, can't you do better than that with the Qan[T]'s Full Saber outfit?" Kaiya asked as she clashed her Anti-ship sword against the Qan[T]'s GN Blade IV's Full Saber. "I mean, this is a ground mobile suit in space and I'm matching you!"

The 00 Qan[T]'s pilot continued to fight the Wild Dagger, the customized MP unit ducking under a powerful slash in return to kick the Qan[T] in the chest forcing it back a bit before it charged back in as they clashed once again, the Wild Dagger being forced back a bit by the Qan[T]'s thrust force. "The Gundams will always be better then those pieces of shit made for the masses!"

"Oh?" Kaiya asked, her eye twitching as her voice became sickly sweet as she gripped the solid holographic controls tighter. "My Wild Dagger is a peice of shit is it?"

"They die so quickly! Think about it: the only reason the mass production MS exist is to get their asses kicked by the Gundams and the super units!"

"…" Kaiya muttered something unintelligible as shadows formed over her eyes and her body trembled.

"What, cat got your tongue?"

"No." Kaiya stated as the Wild Dagger suddenly began to unleash green colored particles from the Verniers and began to glow in a reddish hue. "TRANS-AM!"

"What the fu-" The Qan[T] unit lost an arm as the dagger hacked it off, and the AD MS was forced to make a tactical retreat.

"Hey, Ryu, think we should help, or just pull out popcorn?"

"Pass the popcorn, Ron," Tom stated as the Wild Dagger transformed and gave chase, hopping from asteroid to asteroid to propel itself further forward.\\.

"It's over!" Kaiya shouted as she closed in to the Qan[T], a pair of beam blades snapping out from the sides of her unit. "This is the power of my Wild Dagger Custom!" she declared passionately as she cut the Qan[T] in half.

" **Battle Ended.** "

"The Winners of the match is Team Fenrir!" the announcer called out, causing the crowd to roar out in approval to their victory.

"Was there any doubt? Money doesn't mean skill. Who wants to get lunch?" his teammates facepalmed.

"Go ahead, I'm going to watch the rest of the matches," Tom informed with a sigh. "Scout out the competition."

"I'll be back with food. Any preferences?"

"Your godly pancakes?" Kaiya asked.

Tom rolled his eyes. "A burger will be fine for me," he stated. "No onions and fries with gravy."

Ron walked off, heading for the concession stands. "I think we're good for the tournament."

"We can't get cocky," Tom muttered, more to himself than to the others, his eyes narrowing as he studied the participants. "We can't get cocky or we'll be the ones wiped out."

 _ **Stanwood, Washington, United States of America**_

 _ **Warm Beach Camp, Program Center**_

A young-looking twenty-three year old man (though he looked like he should be seventeen) with dark-brown hair, hazel eyes behind wireframe glasses, and gray pants and a gray shirt sighed as he watched the rest of the people straight build their way to defeat. He looked at the people looking at the instruction manuals for how to assemble their Gunpla, hoping to complete their units to specs that wouldn't even make much difference, even with the fact that most of them were probably so unskilled it wouldn't make a difference if they used straight builds or custom machines.

Opening a case that was right in front of him, he pulled out his Gunpla, which looked a lot like the RX-78-2 Gundam with a pair of generators protruding from the shoulders. It was equipped with a pair of Beam Sabers like where the original RX-78-2 had them, but it also had two extra beam rifles that were stored on its back hips, in case the first rifle ran out of power or anything like that… not to mention a second pair of beam sabers that could act as beam tonfas like the original Unicorn Gundam. Finally, it had a special feature installed that was so revolutionary, it wasn't used in any other unit to date! It was called—

"Hey, Samuel, you gonna build a unit?" a voice called out from in front of him, causing him to look up and see a young man with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue and green track suit. "I mean, you know the rules around here, right? We all have to build a unit before we can participate."

Samuel Kauffman sighed, two parts annoyed at the interruption of his internal monologue, and five parts glad that it was his friend who interrupted it, before looking at his unit again. "I already _have_ a unit, Cody," he said. "I just don't have any desire to show off my unit to just _anyone_ , on the off-chance who I show it to will be an enemy."

Cody Staab nodded in understanding, before commenting, "Y'know… the county tournament will definitely be a lot of fun. It's just a stepping stone to reach the State Tournament, which will have a good deal of competition involved, but it's all in the name of fun."

Samuel nodded, before looking around the area. "Y'know… I wonder where they decided to place all the remaining battlefields," he said. "I mean, there's probably enough room for four battlefields in this building, but there's enough competition to warrant more battlefields… three to a team, four battlefields in this building, but I don't think we only have eight teams involved in the tournament."

Cody blinked as he heard that, looking around the building to see for himself, and, sure enough, there was enough for 64 matches on just the first day. "Hey, you're right!" he declared, before turning back to face his friend. "Well, I hope you don't have to worry about losing any time soon, buddy. I'd like to fight alongside you if at all possible."

Samuel stared at his friend blankly. "Well, just as long as you don't tempt Murphy," he said at last. "I'd rather you fought alongside me as well… if that were possible."

At that moment, a voice called out for the participants, "Everyone, we're about ready to assign people to teams! Please get your Gunpla finished and head over to the Cedar Lodge for your team assignments and where you'll be participating in the tournament!"

With a sigh, Samuel asked, "Why couldn't we decide who we wanted to be teamed up with beforehand? This doesn't make any sense!" He stood up from his seat after putting his Gunpla in the case and picking it up. "Well, time to see where we go, then."

"Right behind you, Samuel," Cody said, following his friend to the Cedar Lodge building.

 _ **Five Minutes Later - Cedar Lodge**_

"We will now finalize the details of who gets to participate in what arena," the tournament coordinator said, speaking to the whole crowd of 384 adults. "Whoever draws a ticket from the lottery box will have to go to the arena and the side of the battlefield labeled on the ticket… you'll meet your teammates there. We will have drawings go by alphabetical order of last name… so, to start this, we will go with Steven Adamson first!"

With a sigh, Samuel decided to wait for until his turn came up, even as he barely paid any attention to who would be at what arena. He was, in fact, about to drift off to sleep standing upright when—

"Samuel Kauffman, your turn!"

—that happened.

Walking towards the lottery box, he pulled out a ticket and saw the label 'H-2-A', before he walked over to find the area where the battlefield would be located. Taking a quick glance at the map where the arenas were placed, he walked over to where the mini golf course was located, arriving after a few minutes of walking. Glancing around, he saw that he was the only one at the location where they usually had a mini golf range, so he walked over to find the second battlefield of the arena.

' _Let's see… there has to be a reason for the letter A on the ticket… what does it mean?'_ he thought, even as he looked for the correct battlefield and letter. _'Now… if I were to put the battlefield in any logical order… wait… a-_ HA _! Jackpot!'_ he finished that line of thought, having found the battlefield and side of the battlefield he was looking for.

Taking the time to walk over to the middle position, he placed his Gunpla case on the battlefield, opening the case and taking out his unit. He was just about to do some last minute adjustments to his machine—

"Excuse me, are you on the A-Team for Battlefield 2?" a young female-sounding voice asked from his left, prompting him to look in said direction.

What he saw was simply breathtaking, as a woman of about 5'6", with stunning red hair and dazzling viridian eyes, wearing… was that a bikini designed in the style of the US flag underneath a zip up sweater with the zipper down?

"Ubwuh?" he asked intelligently enough, upon taking her whole body in his gaze. "Um… are you sure you should be dressed like that?" he asked, doing his level headed best to avert his eyes.

"Eh?" the woman blinked, before looking down at her apparel. "What's wrong with my… oh, _I_ get it…" She looked back up at Samuel, and asked with a seductive smile, "You like what you see?"

Before he could answer that, however…

"Ack! Onee-chan!" a slightly smaller woman, only at 5'5", with forest green hair and ocean blue eyes, came rushing toward the pair. This woman was clad in a more conservative outfit, a t-shirt with a large V cut, and a pair of shorts, only her own two-piece swimming suit was right underneath said outfit, and was equally revealed. "I can't believe it… you just _had_ to act shamelessly towards a competitor, didn't you?!"

Samuel was two parts relieved, and three parts confused. "Um… which team are you on?" he asked the newcomer.

The newcomer blinked, before looking at her paper. "Eto… Team A, Battlefield 2…"

Samuel nodded in understanding. "I see… we're on the same team," he said.

The redhead nodded gratefully. "Thank goodness…" she said. "I was worried I would be on the same team as a lech, regardless of gender."

"Is that right?" Samuel asked. "Well… my name is Samuel, Samuel Kenneth Kauffman. Might I ask who you two are?"

The verdette, after a moment of silence, answered, "We're Kawahara Honoka and Reika." She pointed at the redhead, saying, "This is Honoka-onee-chan… although, we do have another sibling, named Ria… we would've piloted a Shamblo if we were together."

Honoka nodded, a subdued look in her eyes. "We don't know who would possibly be able to help us with piloting the massive Mobile Armor, if it came down to it…" she said. "We're just lucky we have a backup Gunpla each. We'll think about how to get to the finals somehow… if only we'd be lucky enough to not face Ria."

Samuel nodded, before he saw that the others were heading for the same arena. "Well… time to get ready, ladies," he said, getting their attention drawn to the newcomers.

"Eh?" Honoka and Reika asked, looking for their sister. Fortunately, Reika wasn't with the newcomers.

The team consisted of two guys and a single girl. The lone girl of the team was also the tallest standing at an amazing 6'5" and had a pair of grey eyes with short cut black hair, wearing a loose tank top with a pair of shorts.

One of the two males was a stark contrast to the females, standing at 4'9" with copper colored hair and blue eyes wearing a light blue t-shirt with blue jeans.

The final male was a medium between the stark contrasts between the two at a comfortable 5'5" with snow white hair and green eyes and was wearing a red vest over a white short sleeved shirt and black pants.

Samuel sighed, looking down at the ground for a bit. _'Not to be left out of the Testosterone loop… but, isn't this a bit much?'_ After looking back up, he asked, "And who would you three be?"

"I'm Vanessa," the female said with a nod. "Nice to meet you."

"Jackie, hi," the midget informed with a scowl. "Why we talking to them before the fight?"

"Ah, shove it midget," the third member said. "I'm Mike, how you doing?"

Samuel nodded, saying, "I'm not sure about my partners, but I'm doing alright. The name's Samuel Kenneth Kauffman."

Honoka took that as her cue to talk. "My name is Kawahara Honoka… I'm doing good."

"I'm Kawahara Reika… like my onee-chan, I'm doing good," Reika said with a nod.

" **Fighters, set your GP Base!** " the Computerized announcer called out.

"That's our cue," Samuel said, as they placed their GP Bases on the arena.

" **Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal!** " the Computer announced. " **Fighters, set your Gunpla!** "

Samuel, having taken the case for his Gunpla off the battlefield by that point, placed his RX-78-2 inspired unit on the platform. "Alright… this is it," he muttered. "No turning back, now…"

Honoka's face showed up on the comm-screen, asking, " _Are you ready for this? I'd like to know if you and Reika are ready for the battles to come._ "

"I'll be as ready as I'll ever be, Honoka-san," Samuel answered with a nod. "What about your sister?"

Reika's face showed itself to him this time. " _I was born ready!_ " she exclaimed. " _Let's get this show on the road!_ "

" **Field 5: City!** " the computer announced as a Tokyo esque field appeared.

"What name do we set for our team?" Samuel asked the others.

" _We're not picky, Samuel-san,_ " the younger sister answered. " _You can come up with the name for us._ "

"Right…" Samuel nodded, before seeing the countdown. "Samuel Kauffman, Angel Gundam Phenex!"

" _Kawahara Honoka, Jegan Angel Custom!_ " the elder sister called out.

" _Kawahara Reika, GM III Angel!_ " the younger sister called out.

Getting an idea as to what to call the team, Samuel called out, "Team Angel Sanctuary! Take out the Fallen!"

" _Vanessa Winner, Gundam Netix, Launching!_ " Vanessa called out.

" _Jackie Steinhol, GM Striker, Launching!_ "

" _Mike Lanston, Gundam Alex, Full Armor, Launching!_ "

At that, all six machines arrived inside the city limits, taking a look around and finding each other. Team Angel Sanctuary moved to gather with their leader, who had stood in position, holding the unit's primary Beam Rifle out in a guarding position. As soon as the group made it together, the customized Jegan and GM III held onto the shoulders of the Gundam, getting ready to talk with the lead unit.

" _Team Angel Sanctuary, eh?_ " Honoka asked over the comms. " _Well, better than nothing, I suppose, but why_ that _name?_ "

"Honestly? I thought it fit…" Samuel defended the name choice.

" _Do you actually_ like _incest pairings in shoujo manga?_ " Reika asked, amused by something or other, Samuel couldn't tell.

"No… I don't like incest _period_ , thank you very much," Samuel answered.

" _Hey, nothing wrong with having a healthy attraction to people, right?_ " Honoka asked. " _For example—_ "

A warning klaxon sounded in the cockpit regions, causing the group to split apart and evade a barrage of bullets.

" _Go, Bits!_ " Vanessa shouted out as the pair of wire guided bits launched themselves from the back of her unit before moving towards the three units, firing as they went.

Samuel blinked as the wire guided bits flew towards him, before he asked, "Okay, how the heck are the bits even flying? Aren't those more effective in Outer Space for a reason?" Even so, he moved to dodge the salvo of beam energy, activating the generators on his unit's backpack. "Well… no use complaining about a lack of realism," he said, even as a pair of fiery wings emerged from the generators. "Time to kick some ass!" With that, he started flying towards Vanessa's unit, the flaming wings flapping like those of an Angel.

" _Watch out below!_ " a voice called out as a white and red GM Striker fell from above swinging it's twin beam spear at Samuel's unit.

Reika's unit, a GM III with a golden halo painted on its head and wing-like thrusters, flew into the direction of the GM Striker and fired off a few rounds at the enemy Gunpla, forcing it to break off its assault on the Gundam-type.

" _Not so fast!_ " Mike shouted as he fired off several rockets from his Hyper Bazooka at the GM III, the Alex Full Armor maneuvered through the buildings.

Honoka's unit, a Jegan that had similar modifications to her little sister's unit, fired at the rockets with her unit's Vulcan guns, before firing a round from her unit's Beam Rifle, targeting Mike's unit. Flying towards the Alex Full Armor, she attempted to shoot it down, firing at its head to take out the cameras in it.

Mike ducked out of the way, ditching the bazooka in favor of deploying the gatling cannons to fire at the Jegan as Vanessa used both her bits and her Machine Gun to try and shoot Samuel down.

Honoka jinked to her right and dodged the gatling cannons by hiding behind a building, while Samuel moved his unit a fair distance away from the Netix, sniping at the bits before they can cause too much damage to his brain just by working in less than preferable conditions.

" _Stay still dammit!_ " Jackie shouted angrily as he swung his spear at Reika's unit.

Reika was dancing gracefully around Jackie's unit, having been given a massive speed and agility boost due to the customizations done to it, and countered, _"Why? So you can clip my wings? Not in a million years!"_

Jackie growled as he continued his attack, Mike jumping past them as he exchanged beam fire with the Jegan. " _Well this is a pickle,_ " Mike muttered to himself as the Chobham armor took several of the Jegan's shots.

Honoka simply took that as her cue to draw her Beam Saber, switching hands for her Beam Rifle, and advancing on the Gundam-type. _"Time to learn why we're the ones to beat in this tournament!"_ Honoka yelled over the comms.

Mike tsk'd as his purged his Chobham armor in favor for maneuvering capabilities and drew out a beam saber of his own. " _I'm not going down easily!_ "

With a clash, Honoka and Mike started their struggle in mid-air, until Honoka brought her Jegan's Beam Rifle to bear and pointed it at the Gundam-type's torso.

" _Dammit!_ " Mike roared as he poured his full power into the thrusters, attempting to disrupt the Jegan's balance.

Honoka saw through his strategy, pouring in her unit's full power to the thrusters, overpowering the Gundam Alex and forcing it backwards a considerable distance. With a twitch of her trigger finger, she pulled the rifle's trigger, firing on the Gundam.

" _Fuck!_ " Mike shouted as the beam cored his Gundam, creating a chain reaction that consumed his entire unit.

" _One down…"_ Honoka said over the comm channels to her teammates. _"How are things going for you two?"_

Reika took advantage of the momentary lapse in combat to answer, _"Good so far, onee-chan!"_

Samuel, despite his opponent still hounding him, answered, "Wish I had the answer to how those Bits are even moving in Earth's Atmosphere… shouldn't they have fallen down by now?"

The Netix leapt into the air as it drew its beam saber, diving towards Samuel as it thrusted out it saber for a stab.

Sighing, the young man in the Gundam dodged the beam saber and fired a beam rifle round at the Netix, hoping to at least take out one of its Bits.

Thruster verniers flared to life on the bits as they moved of their own accord to dodge the beam rifle, surrounding the Gundam as they did so, charging up for a blast.

"Well… crap," Samuel said, before triggering his unit's special feature. "I was hoping to save this feature for a later round… oh well."

With a flash of nuclear fire, the generators in the backpack flared to life, totaling a chunk of the city with his unit's nuclear fire and damaging the Bits in the process.

" _The fuck was_ that!?" Jackie shouted out in shock.

Reika took that moment to fire a round from her Beam Rifle at the GM Striker, while it was distracted.

" _Dammit!_ " Jackie cursed as the GM Striker was destroyed.

Samuel, when he was the only one who had an opponent left, activated the flaring wings of his unit and started forming more pairs of wings, all like that of an Angel. He proceeded to form five more pairs of wings and started his flight towards the Netix, causing the buildings to burn from the close proximity to his unit's wings.

The Netix leapt back as it fired off it machinegun rounds, disengaging the backpack as the bits had been rendered useless, granting the unit just a bit more speed in an attempt to get further away.

Unfortunately, the speed difference rendered the boost in speed negligible, as the Angel Gundam Phenex dodged the bullets and flew at incredible speeds to reach its target. When the unit reached the Netix, Samuel had it use one of its forearm-mounted beam sabers to stab the Netix from the side.

" _Dammit!_ " Vanessa cried out as she threw a desperate stab at Samuel.

The stab was intercepted by the Angel Gundam's shield, deflecting it to the side, even as the forearm-mounted beam saber found its mark.

The saber cut through the cockpit of the Netix, triggering a chain reaction as it severed several key power lines, overloading the reactor, exploding the suit.

" **Battle Ended.** " the computerized announcer called out as the system shut down.

As the victors were announced, Samuel and the other members of Team Angel Sanctuary collected their Gunpla, before looking at the remains of the stock units. "Man… had you guys used custom machines, we'd probably be in trouble," Samuel commented to Vanessa.

Vanessa raised her eyebrow slightly. "I only had time to customize the bits with added verniers to allow atmosphere flight," she informed. "Don't know where you got the time for it."

Samuel blinked, before asking, "You mean you didn't think ahead and build your units before the tournament was supposed to take place?"

"You think everyone here knew _how_ to customize their units?" Vanessa pointed out. "There's not exactly a tutorial in the boxes on how to customize, nor do they have the money to do so either."

Samuel, for lack of a better action, sweatdropped. "Why didn't I think of that…?" he asked.

"Hey, so long as we can teach others, it'll be good," Honoka pointed out.

"Well, good luck with the rest of the tournament," Vanessa said. "Going to go see about further upgrades."

"Thanks," Samuel nodded, putting his unit away before moving to—

 ***RING RING RING***

—his cell phone interrupted his motions. "Who could _that_ be?" he asked, before taking it out of his pocket and checking caller ID. "Oh, good, it's Cody," he said in relief, before he answered the phone. "Hey, Cody, how'd it go?"

" _Sorry, Samuel,"_ Cody answered. _"I lost my match… thanks to my opponents having better Gunpla from later in the timeline."_

Samuel was silent for a bit, before he asked, "What timeline are you talking about?"

" _UC timeline,"_ Cody answered. _"Though, funny thing about these units, they were led by a miniature red unit that was too properly proportioned to be an SD Gundam-type."_

"…did you just say a miniature _red_ unit?" Samuel asked, incredulity in his tone.

" _Yeah, that's right,"_ Cody answered. _"Why? Is the color red an im—"_

At that moment, the phone line went dead, prompting Samuel to call out, "Cody? Hello?! Are you there?!" Looking at the phone itself, he saw that the call was over, before he rushed out with his Gunpla case.

"H-Hey, wait!" Reika called out to stop him to no avail.

"Okay… that was strange," Mike commented in confusion.

"What was that about…?" Honoka asked, before she saw that Reika had run off after their teammate. "Hey, Reika! What are you doing?!" Not bothering waiting for an answer, she rushed off to her sister, hoping to knock some sense into her.

 **Singapore**

A man of about 25 years old reclined in his seat, stretching his arms back and letting out a loud groan of satisfaction when he heard the joints pop from disuse. He flexed his fingers for a few moments and returned to looking at the three items sitting on top of his desk with a disgruntled look, running his hands through his short black hair as he racked his brain for ideas on what to do next.

"Stuck?"

The man swivelled around, coming face-to-face with a rounded face with relatively large, brown eyes, framed by locks of luscious long black hair, the rear of which reached her waist. The newcomer was dressed in a stylish orange blouse with a frilly collar and puffy short sleeves, matched with a black pleated skirt.

"You think?" the man muttered, averting his eyes from the cleavage the woman was showing through the neck of her blouse.

The woman's style of dress struck a pretty big contrast with the simple white shirt and black pants combo he usually wore around the house. He would never admit it to her face, but he did find it quite appealing to him despite her never really showing that much cleavage like most other guys would like. He preferred to see girls in respectable outfits, thank you very much. His upbringing had made sure of that, and his thoughts on the matter were further reinforced when the woman chuckled and leaned in to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Keep up the good work, Leon!" she grinned, pulling over a spare chair and sitting down beside him. "So what's the good work all about now?"

Leon let out an exasperated sigh, his shoulders sagging slightly as he returned to the table in front of him and adjusted his glasses with his right pointer and middle fingers. "Our units are almost ready for the finals…"

"They certainly look ready… Quite smashing in fact," the woman peered closer at the three Gunpla on the table through narrowed eyes. "You think they're missing something, don't you?"

"Yep," Leon muttered, rubbing his temples. "I just get the feeling there's something else I can do to improve them, but I'm all out of ideas at this point. There's nothing more I can do to improve the movable frames without adding far too many tiny details that'll make them far too difficult to repair in the field, and I can't think of more weaponry to put on them without overloading the structure…"

"They look plenty overloaded already _lah_ ," the woman pointed out sheepishly, staring at a unit that appeared to be based off the Impulse Gundam, but with a custom Silhouette pack attached to the back and with sharper, blade-shaped armour plating, coloured in white and dark gold. "I mean, I get that you want to cater to my love for getting in close and personal, but I can't possibly use four swords on a two-armed MS at once…"

Leon raised an eyebrow. "You actually realized they were swords… Well, that way you have spares, and you can afford to throw the swords."

"Of course I knew they were swords at first glance, Leon!" the woman rounded on Leon with a huff. "The way those binders are structured, they can't possibly be made for anything else! Come on, I'm not stupid and you know that!"

Leon couldn't help letting out a bark of laughter as he caressed the woman's back gently. "Sorry, sorry, but I was hoping I'd be able to surprise you with the revelation rather than you figuring out yourself."

"Hey, don't make me feel guilty for ruining your fun!" the woman pouted.

"Well, think of it this way…" Leon murmured, pulling the woman closer and whispering in her ear, "It makes me happy that I have such a smart girlfriend too…"

"Tease," the woman rolled her eyes, a prominent blush splayed across her cheeks nonetheless.

"And it makes me even happier that you decided to move to Singapore with me," Leon continued, this time rubbing her flank gently.

"Not too hard of a choice to make when your home country next door's knee deep in corruption with idiot politicians too busy filling their own pockets to care about the people, not to mention all the racial strife and shit," she scoffed, Leon sensing her back tensing up at the thought. "I like the country and all, but when the Malaysian government doesn't want to keep local talent in, why bother?"

"We've put that behind us already _lah_ , Clarent…" Leon advised, patting the woman's hips. "We're across the causeway now. Maybe we can go back in the future after things settle down though. I know how much you miss Sarawak laksa."

Clarent Chia had to suck in her drool at the mere mention of one of the signature foods of Leon's home state. " _Walao eh!_ Don't make me miss it any more than I already am," she grumbled, forcing her craving back into the depths of her mind.

Leon couldn't help grinning as he released his arm from around Clarent, earning a small whine of protest. "I miss it too, but let's go for it after we're done with this competition. A trip to Malaysia probably won't even chip into the prize money all that much."

"That's a promise, Leon!" Clarent whirled on Leon with a wide smile.

"Great, now help me out with figuring out something to do about these units…" Leon nodded as he turned back to face the three Gunpla on the work table with a scowl. "I've optimized the structure and internal frames as much as I can with the printed parts. Now I just need that extra finishing touch to give them the punch we need to win the Championship…"

"Well…" Clarent paused for a moment, before turning towards the doorway. "Yuri, I know you're outside _lah_!"

"I just got here, okay…" a woman of average height for an Asian with dyed violet hair falling down to her shoulders and grey eyes muttered as she stepped into the room and stopped short in front of Leon's desk. "I don't even know what's going on right now - oh, Gunpla."

"Yep," Leon grinned, holding up a brown and green coloured tank. "The Hildolfr Archer's yours."

"Oooh, guns," Yuri let out a goofy grin as she studied the various armaments mounted on the unit, including the original 30cm main gun and a 4-barreled missile launcher on the right arm. "But the Hildolfr's not much good as a base unit because the concept of a mobile tank is obsolete in a battle of mobile suits…"

Leon simply grinned and fiddled with the Gunpla, flipping the entire main gun up off the body, pointing it skywards and folding it in half to reveal a Gundam head concealed beneath, the entire torso shifting up and revealing full-sized Gundam arms. After that, he pulled the front tracks apart and rotated them downwards so they became legs.

"You… turned the Hildolfr into a transformable mobile suit!" Yuri gasped. "Loto parts?"

"Yep! Did you really think I was going to let you go into battle with an obsolete mobile suit?" Leon grinned, transforming the Hildolfr Archer back into its normal tank form. "It's now good for space combat as well, since I added enough thrusters to make it space-capable. I'm not even sure if I should be calling this the Hildolfr anymore - it might as well be a completely original unit."

"You're the best, Leon!" Yuri took a flying leap at the male, who didn't quite manage to get out of the way in time as he ended up sprawled out on the floor with the ecstatic woman on top of him in a rather… compromising position.

"Oi, get off my boyfriend you thieving cat!" Clarent squawked, pulling Yuri off Leon before she could attempt to kiss him full on the lips as a show of gratitude.

Leon groaned and rubbed the back of his head where he had hit the floor, even as he climbed back up. "Ow."

"Uh, sorry…" Yuri blushed, crawling back to give him some space… while adjusting her dress which had actually gotten loose enough to show her bra during the brief scuffle.

"Well… do try not to bowl me over like that - I prefer having my mental faculties intact, thank you very much," Leon muttered, setting his chair back upright and returning to staring at the three Gunpla on the table. "I'm still a little stuck on what else I can do for them."

"Well, assuming you've already modelled everything - even the interior of the weapons like you usually do…" Yuri mused, studying the plastic models. After a few seconds she looked over at Leon. "Support weapons."

Leon blinked a few times as an imaginary lightbulb clicked over his head. A stunned second later, he returned to his computer and booted up his 3D designing software.

"Right in one as usual eh, Yuri…" Clarent gaped at the violet-haired woman, who was wearing a smug grin on her face.

"You know it," Yuri said proudly. "I don't think what he has in mind will be done in time for the regional qualifiers, but at least we'll have an ace up our sleeves by the time the World Championship rolls along."

"He still hasn't told us exactly what my Gundam's called yet though," Clarent frowned, folding her arms.

"Exceed Impulse Gundam," Leon replied, not breaking his stare at his screen. "Mine's the Wing Gundam Ascension."

"Nice names," Yuri nodded in approval, turning to look at Leon's customized Wing Gundam.

It was quite clearly based off the Katoki version, with custom shoulder armour showing off larger sensors than the normal one. A single, normally arm-mounted holder with the spare magazines for the Buster Rifle had been attached to the rear, and the backpack had been stretched sideways to accommodate it. The shield was completely new, holding a single spare capsule and a gatling gun hidden in a beak-like enclosure on the tip. The wings also featured feather-like microthrusters, able to vector each one individually. It wasn't quite as refined as the Wing Zero Custom's, but it was a lot sturdier, and it also sported a white and blue paint job with black highlights.

As for the Buster Rifle, it now featured a folding section of the barrel underneath the original part. A curious Clarent flipped it forward and blinked in surprise as the weapon became more similar to an extremely long-barreled sniper rifle.

"Focuses the firepower into a single point, unlike the original Buster Rifle. Great for piercing special forms of protection," Leon grinned proudly, having noticed their curiosity. "Still has the normal wide beam mode though - the piercing mode is my ace in the hole."

"Well, hope it's enough for the championship…" Yuri muttered, pulling out her tablet and bringing up a list of contestants that had qualified for the World Championship. "A lot of those guys have some pretty souped-up units."

"I'll be improving on them as we go," Leon assured. "I'll at least make sure our Gundams are good enough to make it to the best 8. It's up to our skills to get us the rest of the way."

Clarent and Yuri smiled at that. "Let's tear right through the Singapore qualifiers!" the former cheered.

"And show them how we do things as Team Blitzkrieg, yep," Leon threw in.

"I still think it's weird putting a German name on a Singaporean team," Clarent muttered.

"You got any better ideas?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact… yes," Yuri's eyes sparkled as she began racking her head for ideas.

 **Singapore Gunpla Stadium**

"First match for the East Singapore bracket! Team Radiant Pulse versus Team Madrock!"

A loud cheer resounded throughout the stadium as the very first match of the day was announced and the spotlights came on, tracking a pair of three-man teams as they crossed the empty space around the ring, headed towards a collection of hexagonal Gunpla battlefields. Neither of them paid a lot more heed as the rest of the three matches taking place simultaneously were announced, instead focusing on each other and sizing each other up.

"I like the name," Leon grudgingly remarked.

"Radiant Pulse sounds so much better when it's being announced than Blitzkrieg," Yuri laughed, trekking along with her Gunpla in hand.

"Or Madrock, for that matter," Clarent snickered, studying their opponents closely and paying particular attention to the Gunpla they were holding. "Oi oi, that's a full set of three Mudrocks with custom weapon loadouts."

"High speed artillery bombardment from multiple directions?" Leon guessed their strategy, adjusting his glasses as he gripped his own Gunpla a little tighter. "Soften us up, then close in with melee weapons for the kill."

"Possible," Yuri nodded. "Could also do a three-man blitz into us, Jet Stream Attack style. Either way, divide and conquer would be good here."

"Definitely," Leon agreed, before he turned to look at his girlfriend. "Clarent, I want you to hang back. You'll get your chance to get in close and cut them up, but not right off the bat."

"Pooh," Clarent pouted, but nodded reluctantly. "You better give me that chance ASAP."

"Oh, I will…" Leon grinned. "Everyone, try to keep your cards hidden. We don't want to give the competition too much of an insight into the full abilities of our Gunpla."

"Yes, sir!" the two women snapped a salute, causing Leon to roll his eyes and the audience who saw it to let out some laughter.

In the meantime, both teams had reached the battlefield and were glaring at each other spiritedly, a thick, hostile atmosphere permeating the air. Leon set his expression to a neutral look, looking across the battlefield at the opposing team leader.

"You're on a team with 2 girls?" he inquired.

"Oh, trust me, I've seen for myself how good they are behind the controls," Leon said evenly.

"Hey, I'm not being sexist, it's just that it's rare to find a girl into this kind of thing, let alone two," their opponent leader held up his hands in a placating gesture. "I'm Louis, let's make this a good match."

"Just call me Leon," Leon nodded politely. "May the best team win."

" _Gunpla Battle, combat mode, startup! Model damage level, set to B! Please set your GP Base!"_ the battlefield's electronic voice ordered.

Both teams did so, receiving a series of satisfying beeps as the machine read their fighter IDs. The whirring sounds from the battlefield units intensified.

" _Beginning Plavsky Particle dispersal! Field 1: Space!"_

The battlefield fizzled into existence on the main screens as the individual cockpits formed around each pilot. Yuri let out a small curse at the choice of battlefield.

" _Please set your Gunpla!"_

Next came the Gunpla, with the clearly souped-up normally ground-based Hildolfr getting a few raised eyebrows from the opposite team, although there were no verbal comments.

" _Battle start!"_

"Leon Kho, Wing Gundam Ascension!" Leon cracked his knuckles and gripped his controls tight.

"Clarent Chia, Exceed Impulse Gundam!" his girlfriend tossed a stray lock of her hair back and narrowed her eyes at the screen in front of her.

"Yuri Ho, Hildolfr Archer Gundam!" Yuri called out, putting her somewhat grudging trust in Leon's customizing ability.

"Louis Khai, Mudrock Gundam Custom 01!"

"Mohammad Idris, Mudrock Gundam Custom 02!"

"Zaid Ibrahim, Mudrock Gundam Custom 03!"

"Team Radiant Pulse, grasping victory!" Leon pushed forward on the control spheres as his team's Gunpla were catapulted forward into the battlefield.'

"Team Madrock, here comes the landslide!" Louis growled out as his own team launched in.

Emerging from the catapult tunnel, Leon took a small moment to glance back at the exit as it dematerialized, before letting out a small sigh and hitting the button to transform his customized Wing Gundam into waverider mode. The sound of mechanical joints creaking as they locked into place translated directly to his cockpit in full surround sound, causing him to grin in satisfaction knowing his customizations had worked perfectly.

"Clarent, remember I need you to hide in the back for now. You'll get your chance to shine later on. Yuri, set up on that asteroid," Leon quickly designated the asteroid he wanted the Hildolfr Archer on. "Use the anchors for stability. I'll signal you when I need a Macross missile spam."

"Oi, this is Gundam, you know? You're supposed to use Gundam analogues, not Macross analogues," Yuri rolled her eyes, even as her disguised Gundam jetted over to the asteroid and landed on it, deploying a pair of rocket anchors to affix itself to the mass of rock.

"To heck with it, it's more appropriate and there's no Gundam analogue for it anyway," Leon grinned, gunning the throttle and guiding his own Gundam further ahead. "I'll be right back with our targets!"

Ignoring the colony in the distance, the modified Wing Gundam flew past it, searching for signs of their enemies approach. It didn't take long, Leon's sensors alerted him to a series of beams and flying towards him. He narrowed his eyes and focused on their trajectories, mapping out the area around him, his unit and the beam trajectories in his mental 3D space.

Team Madrock would later insist they had 'almost' nailed Leon as he put the concept of minimal dodging to maximum use, rolling his transformed Gundam so that the beams just narrowly missed it by a hair's breadth. From his mental image he could tell that they were using asteroids for cover - not that they would do much good against a Buster Rifle though. They probably knew that as well, and would scatter the moment he began charging.

"Might as well spook them a bit," Leon grinned, transforming back to the normal humanoid form of his Gundam and taking aim with his rifle. Without bothering to charge up to full output, he snapped off three quick shots at the asteroids the Mudrocks were using for cover, shattering the asteroids into so much space dust and forcing the Mudrocks to dive out from behind them.

On closer look, he could tell that two of the Mudrocks had had their 300mm backpack-mounted cannons swapped out for high-density beam cannons, apparently based on the Calamity's. The remaining one had retained the shell-firing cannons, but had the barrels lengthened quite a bit. All three were wielding long-barreled beam rifles - he recognized them as the type used by the Zeta Gundam and its variants, with the ability to project a long beam saber.

"Nasty," Leon whistled, reverting to waverider mode and turning around, wagging his wing thrusters in the process. "But see ya!" he floored the throttle.

" _Get back here!"_ one of the Mudrocks shouted out - he couldn't tell who was piloting it, but it wasn't the voice of the other team's captain for sure. Its thrusters flared to life and sent it flying forward, chasing after Leon.

A pretty bad choice considering Leon had the speed advantage over them.

He quite quickly outstripped the Mudrock. Once he was out of visual contact, he went back into MS form and ducked behind an asteroid. "Get ready to fire everything once I pop off that first beam, Yuri!" he called in.

" _About time!"_ Yuri could be seen rolling her eyes on the comms.

Grinning, Leon took careful aim with his Buster Rifle, one of the magazines beginning to emit a red-hot glow as the weapon drew out all its stored power. The sections of the barrels split apart vertically and tab-like field emitters folded out from the inside, creating a series of glowing rings around the barrel. An orange sphere of energy formed in front of the muzzle.

"Buster Rifle, full power!" Leon roared, pulling the trigger.

There was a pregnant pause as the energy sphere expanded to critical mass, before releasing a wide beam of orange energy that tore across the gap between the modified Wing Gundam and the customized Mudrocks. Of course, having been on alert the whole time, the Mudrocks scattered and Leon only succeeded in burning an arm off the one equipped with physical cannons, forcing it to fall back behind the other two.

"Now, Yuri!"

" _Gotcha!"_

A literal rain of missiles appeared from the complete opposite direction, accompanied by a salvo of shells from the Hildolfr's massive main gun screaming through the open space. Leon decided that the sound effects in space were just for cinematic effect and the 'cool' factor, considering there wasn't supposed to be any sound in space.

"It's a trap!" Leon heard the opposing captain bark out, even as one of the Mudrocks took a missile to the knee and lost a leg. The captain's Mudrock managed to shield itself against the missiles, although it had to sacrifice its handheld shield after a APDS round from the Hildolfr struck it and rendered it useless.

The Wing Gundam Ascension itself began taking potshots into the fray, firing wide blasts from its souped-up Buster Rifle and destroying one of the beam-equipped Mudrock's backpack cannons. With a wide grin at the baiting strategy having worked, Leon discarded the rifle, drew a beam saber and dove into the fray.

"Precision HEAT shell bombardment, Yuri! Watch for friendly fire! You're up, Clarent!" he called out to the rest of his team, every bit the observant commander.

" _About time!"_ Clarent shouted, the Exceed Impulse abruptly appearing from another direction to catch their opponents in a three-way pincer attack. She made her appearance known as she drew a pair of longswords from her backpack binders, which swung up over the Gundam's shoulders for easier access. Diving in to engage the Mudrock with its cannons destroyed, she cut up its beam rifle with a well-placed slash before it managed to back off and draw its own beam sabers.

It quickly turned into a melee duel, showing that the pilot of the Mudrock wasn't too shabby in that department as he ducked and dove under Clare's swings. Apparently he wasn't very interested in seeing how his energy-based beam sabers fared against physical swords.

Clarent swung a sword horizontally, as the Mudrock ducked under it and kicked the Impulse back. She recovered into a spin and parried a blow from an incoming beam saber by simply cutting through the saber with her anti-beam treated sword, causing the tip to fizzle out of existence. Her opponent fired his head vulcans at her Gundam's head, and she raised an arm to block it reflexively before realizing her mistake.

A wide, sweeping kick knocked the Mudrock back far enough out of reach to let her recover. When she lowered her arm though, she was a little surprised to see that her blade-shaped leg armour had opened up a gash in the opponent mobile suit's waist. "Oh. Blade Armour," she blinked a few times, before she dove in for the kill.

On the other hand, the one-armed Mudrock had managed to locate the Hildolfr and was approaching Yuri fast. She let out a low growl and released her anchors, allowing the mobile tank to float freely into space as she looked up and pointed her main gun at her amputated opponent.

" _I just need to make it a close-ranged fight and a tank like that won't be able to do anything!"_ the Mudrock's pilot shouted out.

"Who knows?" Yuri smirked, tapping the button for ammunition selection for her main gun and switching to canister shot. She fired the next instant, the round bursting apart mid-flight into a spray of small round balls which peppered the Mudrock's approach and forced it to back off nursing a few holes in its armour.

"Eject missile container!" she further commanded verbally, the terminal responding appropriately as the large missile container blew off the back of the Hildolfr, completely freeing its upper body to rotate. When the Mudrock swung around on another pass, she partially transformed her disguised Gundam, shifting the upper body upwards to reveal the torso and the arms.

"So… here it comes," the Mudrock's pilot muttered, firing his shoulder-mounted cannons in retaliation.

Yuri grinned, swinging her torso around and using the armoured plate attached to the Gundam's left shoulder to tank the hits, although her unit shuddered and creaked under the force of the hits. While waiting for him to reload, she began spinning up the pair of beam gatling guns mounted to the right arm.

Her chance came soon after as the hail of fire stopped, allowing her to swing back around and counterattack with a wide spray of beams and canister shots from the main gun. The Mudrock swerved away from the fire, but the Hildolfr's stable firing platform allowed Yuri to track it across the open space with minimal difficulty. The few asteroids that the Mudrock tried to hide behind were quite easily destroyed with high-explosive shells, so it really had no choice but to keep jinking and hoping Yuri would eventually mess up.

Leon's custom Wing Gundam was locked in a duel with the enemy captain's own Mudrock, which had quite a few more tricks up its sleeve than the only slightly-modified Mudrocks sported by his teammates. For one, when Leon kicked his beam rifle away, he simply pulled out a beam spray gun that had been hidden in his skirt armour and kept on shooting.

"The Mudrock is quite a well-balanced machine, isn't it?" Leon remarked, dodging a beam by tilting his Gundam's head just slightly to the side. "Speed, firepower, armour, it has all three of them in equal measures."

" _Why do you think my whole team is using them?"_ Louis returned, firing a spread of missiles from hidden compartments in his backpack.

The Wing Gundam's clavicle sections opened up, revealing a pair of 3-barreled machine cannons, which Leon strafed across space to destroy the missiles. He barely managed to close them again before Louis's Mudrock was on him again with a pair of beam sabers, the beam spray gun having disappeared into its skirt armour again. The leader of Team Radiant Pulse hurriedly threw away the Buster Rifle and drew his own beam saber, clashing against his opponent although the sudden attack had been enough to throw his stance off.

Realizing he wasn't going to win that particular clash, he spun around and knocked the Mudrock away with his wings, before transforming into waverider move and flying off towards an asteroid with his opponent in hot pursuit. Once he was sure he was out of line of sight, he transformed back for a moment just to kick off the asteroid and trace his original path in the opposite direction. Sure enough, he startled the Mudrock that had been chasing him and managed to slice off an arm and one of the backpack guns with the leading edge of his wings.

" _So your style is more hit 'n run than anything?"_ Louis gritted his teeth, turning around to face Leon's Wing Gundam Ascension, which had reverted to MS mode and was floating in space in front of him.

"I'm used to fighting battles of attrition," Leon simply replied, aiming his birdlike shield at the Mudrock, while the beak opened up and a 6-barreled beam gatling gun extended its barrels out into full visibility. "I admit I don't have as much endurance in long battles as Clarent, or the ability to manage large weapon loadouts like Yuri, but I take pride in my commanding abilities and situational awareness. That's why my team is using these units."

" _Heh, so you custom designed each unit according to each team member's individual specialty?"_ Louis realized, taking aim with his recovered beam rifle. _"You did quite a good job of it."_

"Of course!" Leon grinned. "Does that mean you're going to give up now? I mean, we've mostly disabled your team at this point…"

" _Hey hey, don't insult our will to fight!"_ Louis shot back, squeezing off a few more rounds that flew wide since he didn't have the other arm to control his aim with anymore. Leon didn't bother dodging those. _"We've got our pride as Gunpla Battlers! No way we're surrendering until the last man is down! Gunpla Battles are meant to be fun, and that means we wring as much fun out of each battle we play, even if we get squashed into the ground at the end of the fight!"_

"Well said! I wouldn't have it any other way!" Leon roared, charging in towards Louis.

Across the battlefield, an asteroid was suddenly sliced in half as a Mudrock flew out from in front of it. A white and dark gold blur shot out in hot pursuit, light from the artificial sun glinting off the dual longswords wielded by the mobile suit. The Mudrock quickly spun around and began firing its head gatlings at the other mobile suit. Clarent opted to dodge the shells, swerving off to the right around an asteroid before jinking up and _flinging_ one of her swords at her opponent.

Too surprised by the move to react, the Mudrock took the sword right in the waist, pinning it to the side of another asteroid. Clarent's Impulse quickly closed in, drawing one of her spare longswords.

"Check and mate," Clarent whispered over the comms, driving both of her swords into the cockpit section of the Mudrock.

" _Guh… nice fight,"_ her opponent groaned as she yanked both swords free, stowed one of them back into its binder and retrieved the one she had thrown earlier.

"It was a nice duel with you too," Clarent nodded, leaving the scene as the sparking wreck behind her exploded. As she did so, she cradled a burn mark on her Gundam's right arm where the Mudrock's beam saber had managed to score a grazing hit. "Going to need to get Leon to make me some physical, smaller shields. These beam shields are a little hard to manage in a pitched fight…" she muttered.

Clarent looked up as a series of explosions tore an asteroid apart further ahead, pausing when she saw the scene of the battle between one of the remaining Mudrocks and Yuri's own Hildolfr Archer. Letting out a short sigh, she gunned the throttle and sped towards the scene.

Upon arriving at the battlefield, she ducked behind the cover of an asteroid fragment and peeked out at the ongoing fight. The Hildolfr was locked in a mid-ranged gun duel with the Mudrock, which still had its backpack cannons, a single beam rifle and its missile launchers intact. The Hildolfr itself was fully-functional, although the shoulder plates were slightly banged up from all the hits they had taken.

"Need some help, Yuri?" Clarent called out.

" _Nah, he's mine!"_ Yuri growled back, as a spread of beams from the gatling guns mounted to the Hildolfr's right arm tracked the Mudrock across the space until it got behind an asteroid. _"Would have been nice to get a land battle instead…"_

"Well, the choice of battlefield _is_ completely random…" Clarent laughed sheepishly.

" _Would be better if it was a little less random!"_ Yuri complained, blowing the asteroid apart with the main gun even as she closed in using the additional thrusters Leon had built into the unit.

"Not going to transform?" Clarent asked, noticing how her teammate wasn't using the transforming function of the custom Hildolfr.

" _It's a trump card! Not going to use it unless I really need to!"_ Yuri replied, finally nailing the Mudrock's legs with a well-placed high-explosive round from her main gun. It pinwheeled comically across the zero-G environment, having lost most of its propulsion before a second, loud blast from the Hildolfr's main gun sounded across the battlefield. Her opponent vanished in a fireball the next moment.

"Great, let's go look for Leon!" Clarent pumped her fist and panned her camera's view around the area, searching for the marker that denoted the location of the Wing Gundam Ascension. She found it a moment later, apparently booming and zooming the red marker that showed the location of the last remaining Mudrock.

Louis' Mudrock was having a lot of trouble keeping up with the speed of Leon's Gundam as he shot in, squeezed off a few shots from his retrieved Buster Rifle and escaped, before coming in from a completely different direction. It helped that Leon had managed to tweak his weapon enough that the thin beams that it fired in piercing mode were incredibly thin and harder to spot than standard beams.

"It's 3 versus 1 now, Louis!" Leon called out, bringing his Gundam around for yet another pass, this time preparing to finish the crippled Mudrock off.

" _Uryaaaaaa!"_ Louis roared, bringing his backpack cannons to bear at the approaching Gundam.

Leon dove under the guns at the last possible moment, just as they fired and transformed back into normal form before jamming the tip of his Buster Rifle into the Mudrock's chest, while opening up his clavicle machine cannons and pointing the gatling gun hidden in his shield at the waist section.

" _Ende_ ," Leon muttered.

" _So it is…"_ his opponent conceded.

The Mudrock disappeared in a point-blank full salvo from the Wing Gundam Ascension, the ensuing fireball illuminating the victor as Leon flew back and watched the fireworks grimly, shouldering the Buster Rifle.

"It's our win, Clarent, Yuri," Leon smiled once the explosion had subsided, turning to face the other two members of his team.

" _Battle ended!"_ the battlefield's electronic voice rang out.

"The winner of Match 1 is Team Radiant Pulse!" the emcee shouted out as the cockpits dissipated around the pilots, revealing the stadium around them and loud cheers from the audience.

 **END CHAPTER**

 **DKR: Welp, there's our first chapter for our new fic, GUNPLA! And before anyone asks, no this is not the start to a dimension hopping fic.**

 **Xamusel: Hopefully, this will take off better than our other attempts at Gundam Build Fighters fics… also, before anyone asks, I actually do have a friend named Cody Staab, though I forgot to ask him if he wanted to be cameo'd like that. …whoops.**

 **Ron the True Fan: Meh. As long as I'm writing and attempting to entertain people, I REALLY don't care. Keeps us busy while we wait for Jorn and co.**

 **AstralXYZ: For the record, I'm writing myself in as Leon, but Leon isn't my real name. And neither of my other two teammates really exist.**

 **Xamusel: Neither do my teammates… though the location for the Gunpla tournament I take part in does exist in real life (and I live in the vicinity of the camp).**

 **DKR: Yeah, most of the characters we do bring in that are not apart of the Build Fighters universe, they don't exist, so… yeah, we will try to stay as true to locations as we can, but other than that, yyyyyup.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**

 **Model number:** RGM-96XC  
 **Code name:** Jesta Custom  
 **Unit type:** Customized Limited Production Long Ranged Assault Mobile Suit  
 **Manufacturer:** Fenrir  
 **Operator(s):** Thomas Johnston  
 **Accommodation:** Pilot only, in chest  
 **Armor materials:** Titanium Composite/Ceramic Alloy with Gundarium Plating  
 **Powerplant:** Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor (2900 Kw)  
 **Equipment and design features:  
** Sensors, Range 25000m  
Sniping Camera, mounted on Left Shoulder  
I-Field Generation Unit  
 **Fixed armaments:  
** 2x 3-Slot Grenade Rack, mounted on thighs  
2x Beam Sabers, mounted on waist  
2x 3-Barreled Chain Guns, mounted in wrists  
 **Optional fixed armaments:  
** 105mm Long Range Sniping Railgun/Beam Rifle  
 **Optional hand armaments:  
** 2x Beam Magnum Revolvers  
 **Appearance:** Looks like the standard Jesta with armored plating and a sniping camera on the left shoulder  
 **Color Layout:** Black with white trimmings and red slash marks.

 **Model number:** XXXG-01WA14  
 **Code name:** Wing Gundam Ascension  
 **Unit type:** Custom Transformable General Purpose Mobile Suit  
 **Manufacturer:** Leon Kho  
 **Operator(s):** Leon Kho  
 **Accommodation:** Pilot only, in chest  
 **Armor materials:** Gundanium Alloy  
 **Powerplant:** Ultracompact Fusion Reactor  
 **Equipment and design features:  
** Shoulder-mounted sensors, larger than original Wing's  
Rear-mounted energy capsule holder, holds 3  
Bird Mode  
 **Fixed armaments:  
** 2x Machine Cannons, clavicle mounted  
2x Beam Sabers  
Combine Shield, holding an extra energy capsule and a shell-firing gatling gun. Serves as the head in Bird Mode.  
 **Optional fixed armaments:  
** Micromissile Pod, replaces energy capsule holder  
I-Field Generator + Electronic Warfare suite, replaces energy capsule holder  
 **Optional hand armaments:  
** Buster Rifle w/ Beam Bayonet  
2x 'Zantetsuken' katanas  
1x Beam Rifle/Submachine Gun  
1x Railgun  
 **Appearance:** Based on the Wing Gundam Ver. Ka, with an energy capsule holder on the back between the wings, which are spaced further apart. The shoulder sensors and knee binders are larger as well.  
 **Color Layout:** White and blue, with black highlights. The V-fin is white.

 **Model number:** ZGMF-X56S/σ  
 **Code name:** Exceed Impulse Gundam  
 **Unit type:** Custom Close Quarters Combat Mobile Suit  
 **Manufacturer:** Leon Kho  
 **Operator(s):** Clarent Chia  
 **Accommodation:** Pilot only, in chest  
 **Armor materials:** Variable Phase Shift Armour  
 **Powerplant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery  
 **Equipment and design features:  
** Enhanced head sensors  
Blade Armour  
 **Fixed armaments:  
** 2x Head-mounted 20mm CIWS  
4x Beam Sabers, stored in rear binders  
 **Optional fixed armaments:  
** 4x Sword DRAGOON (later, replacing the binders)  
2x Beam Cannon (may replace binders)  
 **Optional hand armaments:  
** 4x Phase Shift Longswords, stored in binders. Can be thrown.  
2x Beam Pistols, hip mounted when not in use.  
 **Appearance:** The Impulse with much sharper looking armour and a custom Silhouette pack mounted to the rear, featuring a set of four binders that can hold swords. Each binder is equipped with a beam saber and has its own thruster to increase mobility, and can independently pivot. The standard Impulse shield is replaced with a pair of beam bucklers.  
 **Color Layout:** White and dark gold, with black highlights. Yellow eyes and V-fin.

 **Model number:** YMT-05A  
 **Code name:** Hildolfr Archer  
 **Unit type:** Custom Transformable Artillery Mobile Suit  
 **Manufacturer:** Leon Kho  
 **Operator(s):** Yuri Ho  
 **Accommodation:** Pilot only, in chest  
 **Armor materials:** Gundarium Alloy  
 **Powerplant:** Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor  
 **Equipment and design features:  
** MA/MS Mode  
Shield sub-arms  
 **Fixed armaments:  
** 1x 30cm Dual-mode Cannon  
2x Beam Sabers, inside wrists  
2x Head-mounted CIWS  
 **Optional fixed armaments:  
** Missile Container (discarded after use, cannot transform if in use)  
 **Optional hand armaments:  
** 2x Beam Gatling  
1x Hi-Mega Launcher  
1x Beam Rifle  
1x 4-barreled Missile Launcher  
 **Appearance:** Resembles a Hildolfr, but has been completely overhauled and given a full transformation system similar to the Loto's. A Gundam head has also been added that reveals itself in MS mode.  
 **Color Layout:** Brown and green, with a yellow V-fin and eyes

Model number: ZGMF-X10AE  
Code name: Apophis Freedom  
Unit type: Custom Prototype Assault Mobile Suit  
Manufacturer: Fenrir  
Operator(s): Ronald Pinkerton  
Accommodation: Pilot only, in chest  
Armor materials: Titanium Composite/Ceramic Alloy with variable phase shift armor  
Powerplant: Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor (8826 kW)|  
Equipment and design features:  
Neutron Jammer Canceller  
HiMAT, modified for Full Armor use  
Fixed armaments:  
2x 76mm MMI-GAU2 Picus CIWS cannons  
2 x beam tonfa, mounted in forearms, deployed in use  
2 x M100 "Balaena" Plasma Beam Cannon  
2 x MA-M01 "Lacerta" Beam Saber  
2 x MMI-M15 "Xiphias" Rail Cannon  
32 x micro-missile launchers, mounted on legs  
Optional fixed armaments:  
beam shield emitter  
Optional hand armaments:  
MK-121 beam rifle  
Laminated Shield  
3-barreled beam gatling  
Buntane-type beam magnum revolver  
just about any hand weapon in existence  
Appearance: The Freedom with missile launchers taken from the Dynames and a beam shield emitter from an RGM-122 Javelin. (FA version equipped with ALEX-type armor with additional weapons taken from the FA Unicorn; HiMAT replaced by Strike Freedom)  
Color Layout: Same as the Titans RX-178 Gundam Mk II


End file.
